


Ruby Woo

by naegiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dress Up, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Making Out, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: Nico invites Rin over for a makeover, with other plans in mind.





	Ruby Woo

**Author's Note:**

> A little something requested on tumblr for femslash feb. <3 wlw yes!!!!!!
> 
> Title is the name of an actual color of MAC lipstick.

Rin squirms in a leather chair as she is faced with her undeniable reflection in the vanity mirror.  
Behind her, she can see the discerning face of Nico Yazawa. Her dark hair is in signature pigtails, her penciled eyebrows furrowed in concentration, and there is a faint glimmer of lip gloss remaining on her perfect pink mouth.

“Hm.” She says, hands on her hips. “What should we do, let me think…” 

Nico bends down to rummage in the top vanity drawer, sifting through empty lipstick tubes, dirty makeup brushes, and a variety of glitter nail polish. Today, Rin has agreed to a makeover. 

At least, Nico said she wanted Rin to come over after school and “workshop an alternate idol persona,” which sounded a lot like a makeover.

Rin’s heart races as she stares at her features in the mirror. Muddled hazel eyes, a button nose, pale lips, and chubby cheeks. Is this what Nico wants to makeover? Isn’t she enough?

“Here we go,” Nico says confidently. Her smirk in the mirror gives Rin a chill down her spine. She turns a golden tube of a sheer nude lipstick.

“Perfect…” 

Nico’s voice is almost a whisper now as Rin turns her body, she can smell the faint impression of fruity perfume on Nico’s school clothes as she leans in.

“This shade is called Blushing, which you are definitely doing right now,” Nico explains, swiping the lipstick gently onto Rin. She feels Nico’s cold fingers against her chin and the awkward pull of her lips. 

“It’s Chanel.” There is a playful lilt in Nico’s voice as she says the word.

Frankly, Rin is surprised she’s been able to sit still for this long, but there’s something about being alone with Nico that captivates her. It’s like she’s been drugged, the way all of Nico’s movements are amplified in their elegance, the way her face seems crystal clear but ever changing, the way her smell and her touch send Rin into a stupor.

Next, Nico expertly swipes an angled brush into an eyeshadow palette. Rin has no idea what color it is, it could be turquoise for all she knows, but something about her current lack of agency is exhilarating. She trusts Nico. She wants whatever she wants; wants to be perfect for her. 

Make me up, she thinks.

The touch of the brush is feather soft, and so are Nico’s manicured fingers holding her in place. Rin could be imagining it, but she thinks Nico’s fingers linger just a moment on her burning skin before finding another darker shade in the palette.

“Look up,” Nico orders, voice sounding older, more serious. 

Rin does, and Nico applies a rich brown mascara to her eyelashes.

“It looks good with your light hair and matches the brown flecks in your eyes,” Nico says. “If you had hair like mine, you’d need the blackest mascara you could find.”

Rin is fascinated. Nico’s eyes are piercing, her head lowered ever so slightly, analyzing her work on Rin’s face.

She is so beautiful, lean and delicate, with porcelain skin like a doll’s, but something about the way she holds herself cuts Rin deep to the core, an edge that makes her heart pound in her chest.

“What’s next, Nico-chan?” Rin asks, almost in a begging tone. Anything to feel Nico’s touch again, even for an inkling.

“I think we ought to work on your hair, is that okay?” Nico adds the question, but she will do what she wants regardless, and Rin will obey no matter what.

Rin just nods feverishly, awaiting her touch.

Nico drags a wooden comb through Rin’s gingered hair, watching Rin’s reactions in the mirror’s reflection. If it’s intentional, Rin can’t tell, but at times she feels the comb tug at the roots, and the pain is a sharp and welcome sting.

With care, Nico continues to comb. Long strokes at first, and then a short staccato at the ragged ends of her hair, until Rin’s hair is a shiny crown, and there is a ridge of light visible on her bangs.

Nico reaches into a drawer again, pulling out a silver spray bottle. A small drizzle falls down over Rin’s face, and Nico’s strong hands work the product into her hair. She weaves her fingers into the thickest part of her hair, and delicately pulls her bangs back, using gel to keep them away from her forehead.

Rin looks different in the mirror, like she’s going to a job interview. It is a clean look. She doesn’t look like an idol at all. All the colors are muted and smokey, Nico has given her eyelids a bronze glow, backed in the corners by a rich brown. The chestnut mascara frames her eyes in a soft but affirming way, and the tawny pink tone of her lips make them look firm and kissable, like they would never tremble. Her hair is slicked back so that all of her features are seen clearly, so that nothing can be misinterpreted: this is Rin Hoshizora, a woman of taste and class.

“What do you think? Do you feel different?” Nico asks. 

She is starting to shed parts of School Nico, her jacket and tie lie over the back of a chair, she is taking out her pigtails and shaking her fingers through her long black hair.

Rin gulps and nods, touching her face incredulously. 

“Nico, it looks amazing...I had no idea you were so good at doing makeup.”

“Well, you know, I have a lot of parts to play,” she says with a bored little sigh. “And Super School Idol Nico must be proficient in all things beauty.” She snickers.

“Thank you so much, I can’t believe it, I look so grown-up.” Rin stares into the mirror, afraid it will be gone when she looks away.

“You look beautiful. Now what’s your story?”

Beautiful. Rin’s heart seizes in her chest.

“My story?” 

“Yeah. Because right now, I’m not looking at perky, fresh-faced school idol Rin Hoshizora. And you’re not going to be looking at third-year Nico Yazawa, either.”

She’s right--the atmosphere around Nico is already changing. She is no longer in her school clothes, and her hair no longer hangs in girly pigtails. Her uniform is gone, replaced by cream colored skin that Rin can only see from the mirror. She watches rapt as Nico deftly unclips her bra and pulls on black stockings that end mid-thigh. The naked expanse of Nico’s back makes Rin feel dizzy, and there’s an unfamiliar sensation buzzing low in her stomach. 

When she faces Rin again, Nico is in a black slip with lace at the bodice and the hem. It ends right past her underwear, showing the detailed fabric at the start of her stockings.

Rin’s face heats up, glowing with arousal and embarrassment.

“Nico, where did you get that!? Is it your mom’s!?”

She doesn’t respond, only bends down, elbows on the vanity as she smears a ruby hue over her small pink mouth. The hairs on Rin’s arms prickle when she sees Nico’s nipples poking through the front of her slip.

“It doesn’t matter. Pretend we’d never met. What would you say to me?”

“What do you mean?” Rin’s head is swimming.

“Pretend we were somewhere else, somewhere fancy, and you’re sitting there at a marble table by yourself sipping champagne, and you see me walk by. What would you say to me?”

“I--I would say, ‘Ma’am, you look very pretty tonight,’ or something like that,” Rin says. In all honesty, she doesn’t know what she would do. She can’t understand these feelings now in Nico’s bedroom, even less in this other world.

Nico scoffs.

“Ma’am? What am I, fifty? What about,” Nico’s fingers reach out to trace Rin’s jaw, “What about, ‘Miss, you look so stunning tonight, and I’d like to take you home.’”

“Is that--Would you want me to say that?”

“What do you think? You think I invited you here to spend the night, just the two of us, and didn’t tell anybody else, just to work on idol stuff?”

In all honesty, she really did. Call it naivety or gullibility, but Rin is a straightforward girl. It makes her wonder how much she’s missed, how many times she couldn’t see Nico’s attention on her, how many times her playful touches have meant something more. 

“I kinda did, yeah,” Rin says sheepishly.

Nico touches her chin, pulling her close.

“You are so cute,” she laughs. “Even when you look so sexy like this, you’re still Rin. I hope you never change, even when you’re grown up.” 

It’s a different thing Rin feels now, a sunny warmth of affection, not shaky anticipation or a knot in her gut.

It’s love, she decides, and the acceptance of it was a long time coming.

Rin clears her throat.

“Well, miss, I believe I’d like to take you out for a drink sometime,” Rin says smoothly. And then, more quietly, “That’s something adults say, right?”

Nico responds with a throaty laugh. “That’s very forward of you. I hope you can put your money where your mouth is. Of course, you can put your mouth other places, too.”

Rin thinks of how fun and silly this is, but also, her heart is pounding, and she feels very hot. She’s never felt anything like it before, Nico’s closeness, the sensuality, the anticipation.

“Like where?”

“Right here,” Nico points to her cherry red lips, not moving forward an inch, waiting there like a princess for Rin to rise up out of the chair and kiss her like a gentleman.

Rin gets up, afraid that Nico can see all the uncertainty and anxiety written on her face. But if she does, she says nothing, only folds like silk sheets in Rin’s arms when she grabs her.

They stare at each other for a moment, Nico’s character temporarily broken as she looks at Rin with wide and desperate eyes.

Rin closes her eyes to kiss her, maybe a little too early, because her lips land right below Nico’s. Before she can feel panicked about it, Nico immediately rectifies it by kissing her square on the mouth. 

It is a wet kiss; Nico’s tongue is pleading, and Rin, uncertain, opens her mouth. It is a fumbling and clumsy kiss, but to them it is perfect and rapturous, it consumes everything, fervent and red. 

When they part, they are both breathless, but Rin is panting while Nico hides her disheveled state.

“You’re a good kisser,” Rin beams. 

Nico is not a good kisser, and Rin is the only person she has ever kissed other than practicing makeouts with her stuffed Rilakkuma. But Rin doesn’t know the difference, and they will learn to be dignified, efficient kissers in the future.

“So are you.”

Rin hands are firm on Nico’s waist, sure not to move anywhere, but Nico guides them slowly up her body, dragging up her stomach slowly to the small swell of her breasts. Nico kisses Rin again, and they are already improving, tongues touching and lips brushing against each other. Rin’s hands cup Nico’s breasts through the soft fabric, fingers brushing over her nipples. Nico shudders and returns to the kiss, increasing the already feverish pace.

“Rin,” Nico breathes into her ear.

“Am I doing this right, Nico?” Rin asks, hands still at her chest.

“Yes. Does it matter?” Nico says impatiently, rolling over on top of Rin, flattening her into the mattress.

“Well, I want to do it right,” Rin manages through kisses.

“You are. You’re always right, Rin, just right for me…” Nico’s words trail off as she starts kisses down Rin’s jaw.

She swears she sees stars in the corner of her vision when Nico’s soft lips work their way down to her collarbone.

Nico looks up from her trail of red kisses on Rin’s neck.

“We need to work on our characters more.” 

Rin sits up, ready to please. 

“Like how?”

“I don’t know, just be more...like, forward and aggressive.”

Rin grabs her arm tightly and kisses her hard.

“Like that?”

“No, more.”

Once again, Nico guides Rin’s hands, this time to her hair. Rin understands instantly, remembering the feeling of the comb on her scalp.

Rin crawls on top of her, pulling her hair roughly and kissing her neck. Normally, she would feel mean doing this, but something has overtaken her, and she is swept away in the fantasy of it all ready to do what makes Nico feel best.

“I think we should keep these personas to ourselves,” Nico grins.

Rin dives into kiss her, and against her painted lips she smiles, 

“Definitely.”


End file.
